Each autumn season, homeowners and yard workers spend substantial amounts of time bagging leaves to be hauled away for disposal. However, it can be difficult to actually place the leaves in the bags without some type of supporting structure for the bags, such as a garbage can. Bagging leaves in an upright can requires picking up the leaves, for example, by hand or with a rake, and then dropping or stuffing them into the bag and can openings. This is time consuming and tedious. Tipping the can on its side permits a user to rake or push leaves into the band and can openings without picking them up, but the bag can still become displaced relative to the can, requiring the user to readjust the bag. In addition, because the bag may be held open only at the can opening, the bag body inside the can is unsupported and hangs down. As leaves and other debris are thrust inside the bag, they substantially displace the hanging bag, potentially tearing the bag.
What is needed is an improved bag spreader for container that helps secure the bag for easier filling. The subject matter of the present disclosure overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.